1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an orthotic device, and particularly to an orthotic that provides adjustable control of a range of angular motion at a joint of the human body where pivoting normally occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An orthotic is a device, such as a brace or splint, for supporting, immobilizing, or treating muscles, joints, or skeletal parts, which are weak, ineffective, deformed, or injured. To assist in restoring a joint of the human body to normal, effective function, the joint may be restricted for a period by an orthotic, which imposes a fixed pivoted position. Or an orthotic may permit adjustable angular displacement of the joint, which is retained for a period by the orthotic and gradually increased at intervals to improve the pivotal range of use.
An orthotic that can be adjusted at multiple, mutually spaced locations to enhance the range of flexibility and use of the joint provides an added advantage.
A need exists for an orthotic device that enhances ambulation and heel suspension, and allows multiple ranges of pivotal movement about respective spaced axes during various stages of therapy. Preferably, a range of movement about a first axis is adjusted reliably and easily by releasing an attachment, changing the angular displacement of the orthotic about the first axis to a new, desired orientation, and securing the orthotic in the desired angular disposition by reengaging the attachment. The range of movement about a second axis may be limited reliably by mutual contact between stop surfaces located on opposite sides of a second axis.